Forever and Ever
by Dawn-Lehane
Summary: Someone from the past shows up in Dawn's life.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Joss owns all! Don't sue me.

Author's note: Just the prologue for now, I'll post chapter one in a few days.

A/N 2: Also, Dawn is a few years older. When she would've been 12 in the Summer of 1998, she was 14, almost 15, instead.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Boston,Summer of 1998**

"I-I have to go"

"No, you can't! I need you"

"Things have changed. You wouldn't understand them..."

"Please. You have to stay. I need you here"

"No. They'll kill you, too"

"Who?"

"You wouldn't understand. But you have to trust me, OK?"

"I do trust you, but I don't want to loose you"

"You're not. We'll see each other soon again"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"I love you, Faith"

"Love you too, Dawnie. For ever and ever, right?"

"For ever and ever"


	2. Night

Disclaimer: Joss owns all! Don't sure.

Author's Note: After season 5, Dawn's 16, almost 17.

* * *

Ever since the night when Buffy jumped, she'd expect her sister to show up somewhere. Making breakfast in the kitchen, training in the Magic Box with Giles or even sleeping. But all she got was a robot. Not even a shadow of her sister. Just something, not even someone, who looked like her. But didn't act like her. Because no one could be as good as Buffy. No one could replace Buffy for Dawn. Especially not a robot who did everything wrong.That's why she usually stayed in her room.

But like today, they all ate dinner together. Willow and Tara, Xander and Anya and Dawn. No one said a word while they ate.

The doorbell rang and everyone looked up from their plates.

"I'll get it" Willow said and stood up.

Dawn held her breath, looking at the doorway. As usual, she was hoping it was Buffy. That she came back from dead somehow. But the person who walked in with Willow wasn't Buffy. It was a Slayer, but not Buffy. Dawn couldn't belive her eyes, Faith was back. Her both hands, that were on her lap, rolled into fists. She wasn't sure if she was angry at Faith. Or just shocked.

"Hey, guys" Faith said with a smirk. It felt weird. Being back. She had expected Willow to kick her out, but instead she invited Faith in. Everyone were so quiet. Her eyes stopped on Dawn. Her Dawn. It had been so long. But she still loved her. Even after everything that had happened. But she didn't say anything.

"Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" Xander asked. He was surprised, like everyone else.

"SunnyHell needs a Slayer, and I'm the only one alive" Faith said. "When The Council found out B's dead, they got me out of jail and sent me here to play the hero" she added.

Dawn suddenly got up from the table and walked upstairs. Faith was here. Something she had wished would've happened two years ago. Just to have Faith with her. But right now, she only wished that Buffy was alive and Faith would be in jail again. That's where her place was. She sat down onto her bed and took out the only picture she had of Faith. It was made in Boston. When they were together and Dawn didn't hate Faith. She took a deep breath and ripped it to little pieces. She closed her eyes for a second and put the pieces back under her pillow. Soon she heard Willow's voice outside of her room.

"You can stay in Buffy's old room" Willow told Faith and opened the door. The Buffy-Bot was on the bed, charging it's batteries. "We'll take the Bot to the basement" she added.

Dawn quickly stood up. No one could have Buffy's room! No one. Especially not Faith. She walked to her door and opened it. "Faith can sleep in the basement, or not here. I'm sure some hotel would welcome her with open arms" she said.

"But, Dawnie..." Willow started. She didn't like Faith much, but sleeping in the basement was for vampires.

"No but's. No one's staying in Buffy's room. And that's final" Dawn said and stepped back into her room, slamming the door shut behind herself. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She knew she didn't love Faith anymore, but why did it hurt so much, then? Seeing her, hearing her voice. It felt like Dawn's heart was being ripped out. Slowly and painfully.

"It's okay, Red. Don't worry, I can sleep in the basement. I've had worse" Faith said. She didn't want to hurt Dawn. She wanted to make Dawn trust her again. She didn't plan to become Buffy's enemy. It just happened.

"No, you can sleep on the couch.And I guess you can use Buffy's weapons, if you want to go on patrol" Willow said and started to walk downstairs.

Faith followed her. "Thanks, Red" she said. She couldn't wait to patrol. She missed the feeling it gave her. But she had to wait a few hours, the sun was still up.

"Want to eat something? We were just having dinner" Willow said and walked to the kitchen with Faith.

"Sure thing" Faith said. Jail food was crappy. No, crappy food was good. But that was shitty.

"Help yourself" Willow said and walked to the living room.

* * *

Faith walked straight to the kitchen. She didn't care that she was bleeding. She only cared about food. Slaying always made her hungry and horny. But more of hungry. She walked to the fridge and opened it. She started to eat some fries that were on the plate when she saw someone smoking outside on the porch. She didn't know that anyone smoked. She knew that both Willow and Tara were healthy. And Xander and Anya didn't live in the house. She put the plate back into the fridge and opened the door to the porch. "Dawn?" she said, not believing her eyes.

"What?" Dawn asked, not even turning to look at Faith. Great! She was sure that Faith was going to tell Willow and Tara first thing tomorrow morning. But screw them! She didn't care. They blamed her of Buffy's death anyway. Dawn didn't need them. And she didn't need Faith.

"So, since when do you smoke?" Faith asked as she sat down next to Dawn. At least they were talking. That was good. Kind of.

"Since a few weeks. Not that it's any of your business" Dawn said. It felt weird. Faith so close to her. She still remember their last night together like it was yesterday. But it wasn't yesterday, it was almost two years ago. Things had changed since then. She took a drag of the smoke and let it soon out.

"It's bad for you" Faith said. _'Oh, God. I sound like my health education teacher'_ she thought to herself. But she was worried about Dawn.

"I'm not even human, I'm sure I'll be fine" Dawn said and finished her smoke. She let it out to Faith's face. "Night" she said and stood up and walked back inside.


	3. Doing the Stupid Things

Disclaimer: Joss owns all! I just write!  
Author's Note: Dawn is 16, almost 17. After season 5.

* * *

Dawn was sick of it. No, she was sick of Faith. And how she was the hero now. And she was sick of loving her. No matter what she did, or told herself, she still loved Faith. And it hurt so much to see her around every single day. And when she woke up this morning, she had decided to do something about it. The answer seemed so simple. Spike.

Dawn knocked onto Spike's crypt door and walked in. "Spike?" she called, looking around. Her heart was beating a little faster. She wasn't sure why. This was just Spike. And she wanted this.

"'ello, Bit" Spike said as he walked upstairs. "What you doing here? Shouldn't you be safely in your bed where no monsters can catch you?" he asked.

"I'm almost 17, Spike. I'm not a little kid, I don't need protecting" Dawn said as she walked closer to him, slowly.

"Is that so?" Spike asked, looking at her. Something was weird with Dawn, and Spike sensed it. "What do you want, kid?" he asked.

Dawn looked at Spike. She was just a few inches away from him. This was her last chance to back off, to go home. But she wasn't going to go home. She was going to do this. "You" she whispered and started to kiss Spike.

Spike couldn't belive what Dawn was doing. But if she wanted this, then why not? He started to take off her shirt as he kissed her back.

* * *

Dawn quietly walked in from the front door. She was sore all over her body. Spike defenetely wasn't gentle. She headed upstairs, limping her right foot a little.

"Had a good fuck?" Faith asked, leaning against the doorframe to living room. She didn't know Dawn anymore. Her Dawn would've never smoked or done anything like this.

Dawn turned herself around to face Faith. "Yes, very. Thanks for asking" she said and crossed her arms. Ow! That hurt a bit.

Faith shook her head a little. "I don't know you anymore. The Dawn I knew would've never done anything that you do" she said, looking at Dawn.

"Good! Because I don't want to know you, Faith" Dawn said. "And I'm sick of you being here! Go play a hero somewhere else! As far away from me as possible" she almost yelled.

"Why? It's not your town. And Hellmouth needs to be guarded. And I'm the only Slayer around" Faith said. "And fucking someone won't get you over me" she added, staying calm. She was fighting herself to not just go over to Dawn and hold her. Because she saw that something was wrong.

"What? Where do you even take that I'm not over you? I'm long over you" Dawn said. So what if she wasn't? Faith didn't need to know that.

"Is that why you still have my photo under your pillow? Which is ripped into little pieces" Faith said, her both brows raised a little. Dawn couldn't lie to her. She knew her too well. Even if she had changed.

"You went into my room? Without asking my permission first? And went through my things?" Dawn yelled, looking very angry. Faith had defenetly crossed the line this time! She gave Faith one last look and walked upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut behind herself again. She didn't care who she woke up or who heard her coming in.

Willow walked downstairs, looking sleepy. "What was that about?" she asked, looking at Faith.

"Nothing, don't worry" Faith said. "I'm gonna catch some z's now. Night" she added and walked into the living room.

"Night" Willow called and walked back upstairs, to her room.

Faith sighed a little. Maybe coming back here wasn't such a good idea. Seeing Dawn like this was hurting her so much. She would've been okay with Dawn just hating her. But not like this. Dawn was out of her mind.

* * *

Faith was walking around the graveyard, patrolling. She thought she could go to Spike's crypt, Willow said he always had information. Faith didn't even think she should knock. She just walked in. But the picture she saw made her sick. Dawn and Spike on a bed, which was in middle of his crypt, and both of them were almost undressed. So, Dawn was fucking Spike. Faith couldn't belive it. She couldn't belive that Dawn would go so low. She turned around, facing her door. "Dawn, get dressed! You're going home" she said.

Dawn had frozen when she saw Faith. She was fucked. And not by Spike. She was sure that Faith hated her now. And was going to tell Willow and Tara what she was doing. But she still had no right to boss her around. "Why should I? You can't boss me around" she said, not moving.

"Fine! I'll tell Red and Tara that you're smoking and fucking Spike, then" Faith said. Why did Dawn have to act like this? Why couldn't she just cry over her sister's death and not eat a thing?

"So what? I'd like to see if they even care" Dawn said, rolling her eyes. Why couldn't Faith just leave her alone? This was her life, not Faith's.

"They care. A lot. And so do I" Faith said. She didn't like to say this in front of Spike, but she can always stake him later. "And that is exactly why I'll just carry you back home, if you don't come by yourself" she added and turned around.

"I'd like to see you try" Dawn said, frowning a little. She knew that Faith was serious, but still wasn't going to let her boss her around.

"Get dressed now!" Faith ordered. "Or I'll take you home undressed. I'm sure Red and Tara would have some questions about that. Do they even know you're out?" she said. She didn't like to boss anyone around, but she just couldn't let Dawn do this.

"Fine" Dawn said and sighed. She got off the bed and quickly got dressed. Somehow she felt ashamed that Faith saw her with Spike. But she was not going to show that to her. Or say anything. She smiled weakly at Spike, "See you." And walked to the door.

"You first" Faith said and looked at Spike. She was so going to kill him. She wanted to do this right now, but Dawn was here.

Dawn walked out from the crypt. She was so angry at Faith. And herself. She knew that fucking Spike was wrong. But somehow it felt so good to do something wrong for once.

Faith glanced at Dawn. She had to say something, but didn't know what. "Why are you doing this?" she finally asked.

"It's none of your business. It's my life, I can do whatever I want to with it. And if I want to, I'll fuck Spike and smoke. And guess what, I don't have to tell you why" Dawn said. They had reached the house and she just walked in.


	4. Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer: Joss owns all! I just write!  
Author's Note: Dawn is 16, almost 17. After season 5.

* * *

Dawn walked to the living room where everyone were waiting for her, to celebrate her 17th birthday. Everyone except for Faith and Spike were here. Spike had told her that he'll give her his gift when she comes by his crypt later. And Faith...They really hadn't talked much since Faith saw her and Spike together. And Dawn didn't care about that. At least that's what she told herself. 

Somehow, this birthday was more boring that the ones before. After getting presents (a beautiful light-blue dress from Tara and Willow, a jewelery box from Xander and Anya and a book on vampires and demons from Giles) she just wanted to go to her room, change clothes and go to Spike's. But instead she had to stay and talk to the other, laugh at the right time and nod when needed.

Dawn looked at the clock and faked a yawn. "It's getting late, and I'm afraid that the birthday-girl is going to bed" she said and stood up. "Thanks, everyone" she added as she hugged everyone. She took her presents and went upstairs to her room.

She put the presents into her closet and then went to her bed. She frowned a little as she saw a purple book on the bed.She sat down onto her bed and picked up the book. She untied the bow on the side and looked in.

_Happy Birthday!_

_I heard from Xander that you burned all of your diaries. And I remember how you loved to write them. I hope you still like purple._

_Also, there's a picture of me. I thought you could use a new one._

_Faith_

Dawn didn't know if she should be angry, sad or happy. The only thing she felt was confusion. Why was Faith doing this to her? Why couldn't she act like a bitch and just ignore Dawn? Why did Faith have to care so damn much? And why did Dawn still have to love her?

She looked at the picture in her hands and sighed a little. She looked at it for a few seconds and then put it next to the diary, onto the bed.

* * *

"Spike?" Dawn called as she entered his crypt. This was exactly what she needed. Spike fucking her brains out.

"Pet" Spike said as he walked upstairs, holding a small packet. "Happy birthday" he whispered into her ear as he reached her.

"This for me?" Dawn asked with a smile and took the packet. She opened it and her eyes widened in surprise. "Spike! This is gorgeous" she whispered looking at the silver, half-moon shaped, medallion. The medallion glowed a little. "Thank you, Spike!" She kissed him.

"You're welcome, luv" he whispered and took her to the bed.

* * *

Dawn, yet again, limped in from the front door after spending the night at Spike's. Maybe she didn't need Spike fucking her brains out. But she wanted it. And in a way, she did need this. To forget everything.

"Do you think we should tell her? I mean, this is her house" Willow said, looking at the others.

"I think we should wait. It says that Dawn has 30 days to pay the mortgage. We'll get the money" Xander said. "It was her birthday, she doesn't need to know about this"

"Well, I'm not giving any of my money to her" Anya said.

"Guys," Faith started, but was cut off by the front door being slammed shut.

Dawn could not belive this. She sat down onto the stairs and took out her smokes; her hands were shaking. She took one smoke and lit it with a lighter.

"I'll talk to her," Faith said, looking at the others. She walked to the front door and opened it. She looked at Dawn and walked next to her, closing the door at the same time. "You sure you wanna be doing that right now?" she asked. "I'm sure Red and everyone else can see"

"I don't give a fuck what they think or say! They're not my parents. And they think they just can live here, without paying anything! And I'm sure they think that I should come up with the money somehow" Dawn said. tears were rolling down her cheeks and by now her whole body was shaking. "This is my home, I don't want to leave" she whispered.

"I can give you the money" Faith said as she sat down. "The Mayor left me his whole fortune."

"Thanks," Dawn whispered. She didn't mind taking money from Faith. Not right now. She just couldn't loose her home.

"Can I just ask you something?" Faith asked, looking at Dawn.

"You just did" Dawn said and looked at Faith. "but you can ask another one" she added.

"Why do you act so cold around me?" Faith asked, looking at Dawn.

"After you left Boston, I waited for you to call. Or write. Every day I ran to the mailbox first thing in the morning. And every day I came home, I waited at the phone. I did that for 4 months, but you never called or wrote. After that I thought that you had died. But then I came to Sunnydale and found out that you tried to kill my sister and helped the Mayor. You broke my hart, Faith, " Dawn answered. "And nothing what you say or do now can make it better."


	5. Could you hold me?

Disclaimer: Joss owns all! I just like to write.

* * *

Dawn walked down the stairs. The house was empty. It felt weird. No one to look out for her. "No" she mumbled. This had to be good. No one to boss around her and tell her what's right and what's not. Well, only Faith. And only because she paid the mortgage. And she kind of liked having Faith in the house.

There was a knock on the door. Dawn was a little surprised; it was almost midnight. Faith had a key, and Willow and Tara were staying in a dorm room.

Dawn shrugged a little and walked to the door. She opened it and to her surprise Spike was standing in front of her. "What do you want?" she asked. "I thought I told you we're over" she added.

"No one uses me, luv" Spike said, looking a little angry. He grabbed Dawn and kissed her. He closed the door and pushed Dawn against a wall.

Dawn tried to push Spike off, but he was too strong."Spike, let go of me" she said.

"No" Spike said. He ripped off her shirt and kissed her again.

Tears started to roll down Dawn's face. "No, please," she whispered. "Stop, Spike. Please, stop it!" she yelled as Spike started to take off her bra.

Faith was just passing the house, to go to The Bronze. As she walked past the Summers' house, she heard a scream mixed with a cry. It was Dawn. She ran to the house and burst in. Her eyes widened as she saw what was happening. She quickly pulled Spike away from Dawn and almost lifted him up. She just gave him a very angry look and threw him out of the door.

Dawn had fallen to the floor when Faith pulled Spike away. She was curled up into a ball and just crying. She could not belive what Spike had just done. She always thought that Spike was harmless. Even if he could hurt her.

Faith turned around and looked at Dawn. "Let's get you to your bed" she softly said and picked Daw up. She walked upstairs to Dawn's room and placed the younger girl onto the bed. She pulled the covers over her. "I'll be back soon" she whispered and walked out of the room.

"Don't go," Dawn whispered, but it was too late. Faith was already gone. Dawn buried her face into the pillow and just cried. About everything. She shed all the tears that she hadn't.

Faith walked to Spike's crypt. She gripped the stake hard as she walked. As she got to the crypt she just walked in.

Spike was just watching TV. He felt no regret to what he just did. The girl wanted it. He knew that. They all wanted it.

"Dead-boy" Faith said as Spike turned no attention to her. When Spike still ignored her, she walked to the vampire and lifted him up by his collar. "Did you really think you're going to get away with it?" she asked.

"There's nothing to get away with, pet" Spike said. "I didn't do anything to her" he added.

"Do you know how it feels when someone rips your clothes off while you try to fight him? You scream, but no one cares. You kick him, but he doesn't stop. Then he does all sorts of thing to you, while you're crying. And there's absolutely nothing you can do. And when he does finally get off you, he's grinning. He takes his clothes and say something like 'You could've done better' to you and leaves. And just leaves you onto the floor, crying" Faith said. There was darkness in her voice and eyes.

Before Spike could say anything, she pulled out a stake and staked him.

Faith looked at the pile of ash for a moment and then walked back to the house. She could hear that Dawn was still up, crying. Faith put the stake away and walked upstairs to Dawn's room. "I'm back" she said, as softly as before.

Dawn took her tear-stained face out of the pillow and looked at Faith. She knew what Faith had done. And she was thankful for that. "Could...Could you hold me?" she whispered.

* * *

Author's note: I'm sure it's not to clear everyone why Spike could hurt Dawn, but didn't fight Faith. Dawn really wasn't human. And we really didn't see on the show if Spike could hurt her or not. But Faith is fully human.  



End file.
